Hiding is Hard
by Average Canadian
Summary: Percy was back home! NYC! After years of uh unpleasant life he's home! Eagerly Percy auditions for a popular TV show and finds his old BFF Annabeth Chase is a co-star with him. Problem is though that Annabeth's Ex Luke is also one of the cast and he's out for Percy's neck. Luke keeps prodding for Percy's weakness and little does Luke know how big Percy's weakness actually is. :) :D
1. Prologue

**Attention everyone! this knew story is a joint story! Which means that two people are combining their writing and ideas to make a story. The writers are StrawberryofLife and myself Average Canadian. The prologue was made by StrawberryofLife. **

**Tell us what you think! Review, Comment, Message whatever you like to call it! We would like feed back.**

**(future chapters will be longer)**

Prologue

The air tasted so sweet on his tongue. He was home. He wanted to kiss the ground, but he didn't want a repeat of last time… "Great

to be home, huh?" the lady standing next to him said. They looked similar in features—the same sort of nose and basic face

structure shape, but the boy had green eyes. Black, windswept hair. The woman shared none of those features. Nonetheless, it

seemed they had to be related for they climbed into a taxi together and sped off into the distance. The boy watched, almost

breathless as he saw the people. The people that made up New York City. A mere fifteen minutes later, the two climbed out of the

taxi, the woman handing the driver a twenty and they looked up at the grand building together. "You better make this, and keep

control" the lady said, looking at her son, "you don't know how much trouble it was…" "Relax, mum, I know what I'm doing." In

the distance a man in a dark suit spoke into an earpiece as he watched the interaction. He said only four words, but they were

enough, "HE must do this." Across the country a man in an expensive suit sipped champagne from a crystal tube glass. He drummed

his fingers on the arm rest. "Then tell him what he should do. Give him his orders. We'll take care of the rest. Operation KRONOS

has begun. We will get the confirmation we need."

Back at the building the black haired boy paced in the line anxiously. What if he messed up? what if he didn't get the part? No, not

getting the part was unacceptable. Not getting the part would mean isolation and he did not want to go through that again. He

worked so hard to get himself back into civilization so this couldn't be blown. A nasal voice called over the murmurings "NEXT!" This

was it time to show what he had.

**REVIEW! please? **


	2. Chapter 1

FINALLY! ok so this chapter was made by Moi. Average Canadian and brilliantly edited By StrawberryofLife. Hope you enjoy it :)

Chapter 1

He had waited by the phone for what seemed like forever. He had tried reading to take his mind off of things, even

browsing the Internet for funny cat videos, but nothing had worked. The stress of the quiet phone kept Percy awake,

even in the wee hours of the night. Now it was Saturday, five days since his audition and Percy had only gotten a total of

twenty hours of sleep. And right now he was half-awake and pacing in front of the blue walkabout phone waiting for that

one phone call that would change his life for the better. But if no one called in the next hour then…well, Percy didn't

want to think about it. He would be forced back into isolation and he definitely didn't want that. He paced back and forth

a few more times. Suddenly the loud shrill of the phone split the silent air making Percy jump. Timidly, he reached for

the phone praying desperately that it wasn't another telemarketer or wrong-number caller. "Hello?" he asked quietly,

hope swirling in his stomach. "Percy Jackson?" the voice on the other end asked. It was a low one, gruff, but soft around

the edges. "Yeah, that's me," Percy replied, squeezing his eyes shut and leaning on the kitchen counter for support.

"Well, then. Congratulations! You're the new actor for the TV Show, Someone to Hold. You'll play the part of Matthew

Parks, a co-star on the show. Can you come in Monday to talk about the contracts and such?" the man asked. Percy

froze in place, unable to move his lips, but only to shake his head in the pure relief that he had gotten the part. "You still

there?" the man on the other line asked. Percy cracked a grin, remembering that the Producer couldn't see him. "YES! I

uh…mean, yeah I'm here. Yep. Monday sounds great." Percy said awkwardly, unable to stop his excitement from shining

through. The producer chuckled. "See you then," was his final reply. Percy hadn't even realized that the Producer had

hung up until the line started its loud "BLEEP, BLEEP, BLEEP" signifying that the other person had hung up. Percy quickly

put the phone down, doing a little victory dance he had invented three seconds prior. "WOOO!" he said loudly, practically

shouting. But his happy dance was cut short when his elbow knocked over a dish that shattered loudly onto the cream-

coloured floor. The apartment had a much smaller kitchen than he was used to. His old kitchen, the one in the cozy

beach cottage that he had lived in for the past four years, was much bigger. As he began to sweep the shards away,

another person not too far away was getting a similar phone call with almost the opposite reaction.

-oCOCo-

Luke was as worried as ever. If someone didn't call in the next five minutes, his chance of getting back together with

Annabeth would fly down the drain. If he got this acting job, not only would he be playing as Annabeth's lover on-

screen, but he would be privately tutored with her off-screen. I mean sure, Annabeth might not be as pleased to see him

as he was to her. The whole cheating incident and everything…but everyone made mistakes, right? She would totally

forgive him, Luke assured himself. Then they'd finally get back together and she'd understand just how much she meant

to him and how much she had missed out after their break-up last year. A loud ring startled him out of his day dream,

the sappy hearts burst with excitement. "Hello?" Luke asked, picking up the phone as if his life depended on it. It kind of

did, to be honest. "HI, is Luke Castellan available?" Luke's heart thumped loudly in his chest. "You're speaking to him, I

mean to Luke, I mean to..." The man on the line laughed, a deep throaty laugh. "Well, you got the part for the

show—Someone to Hold—as…" Before the guy had finished Luke whooped loudly. He'd done it! He'd really done it! "…

you got the part of Jonathan Mindow," the man finished, sounding the slightest bit annoyed. Luke's breath stopped

short. "What? No…no…no. I'm sure you've got the wrong number. I auditioned for the role of Matthew Parks! There must

be some mistake!"

"I assure you there is no mistake," the man said crossly, "first of all we found someone that we thought portrayed

Matthew's character better. Second of all, both you and the actress that plays Brook Mindow have blonde hair and a few

similar features. It'll take less of an effort just to have you go on the show with coloured-contacts rather than somebody

else dying their hair or wearing a wig. Plus you, as an amateur actor, would have an easier time playing a secondary

character rather than a co-lead. That enough reasons for you?" Luke dropped the phone back on the receiver, not

bothering to say goodbye. He ran a nervous hand through his hair. Whoever was playing Matthew Parks was going

down. Soon. If he ever wanted a chance of winning back Annabeth. Yeah, his life depended on it.

-oCOCo-

Monday morning came quicker than Percy expected. Like a child waiting for Christmas, Percy could hardly wait for the

day to come. He would no longer have to act in front of the sack of flour with a smiley face drawn on it. He would get to

act in front of living, breathing humans who would react to his every move. Again, Percy found himself in front of the

grand building with his mother, Sally Jackson, both staring up to the high peak of the building that seemed to disappear

into the clouds, all 60 floors of paneled windows sparkling in the sun. The entrance had two perfectly polished and clear

double glass doors with golden 'U' shaped handles. Even though Percy had already been there, he still found himself

gawking at the way the building was classy and fancy, yet retained a contemporary look. He passed the white marble

pillars on his way to grasp the cold handle of one of the doors. He opened the door slowly, letting the wave of cool AC

wash over him. Percy held the door open for his mother who uttered a quiet, "Thanks" before walking in. Percy followed.

The two walked up to a pitch-black desk that was the centre of attention in the grand room. The secretary at the desk

flashed them an award-winning smile, looking like someone who would appear on the cover of several magazines. "How

may I help you?" she asked chirpily. Percy stepped forward. "We're here to see Chiron Brunner," he said. "Do you have

an appointment?" the secretary asked sweetly, leaning down to pick up a folder. Before Percy could speak, his mother

spoke up saying, "Yes, my son is Percy Jackson. He's supposed to be one of the actors for your new TV Show. I believe

Mr. Brunner called for an appointment today?" The secretary flipped through the folder, squinting at the small text. "Ah,

yes! Percy Jackson to play Matthew Parks. Follow me." With that, the secretary stood up and walked towards a glass

elevator, her heels making a soft click clack sound on the spotless floor. She tapped the screen that was set in the

marble to the right of the elevator, pressing a small button and saying softly, "1 o'clock appointment." A few seconds

later a pleasant ding sounded and the elevator doors opened revealing the crystal clear inside. The lady stepped inside,

Percy and Sally following, and she pressed a perfectly manicured finger to the small '60' button. The three rode in

silence, finally arriving at the 60th floor and walking into a spacious room that had a large, brown desk on one side and

a floor to roof window on the other. A foggy glass set of double doors separated them from the room beyond. The

secretary strutted over to the desk where a lady with obviously dyed red hair was typing away at a computer. She was

wearing a white button blouse and a black cover, her expression furious. "Can we see Chiron, Miss Vacca?" Miss Vacca

looked up, her furious gaze settling on the three. "Yeah," she answered curtly, before returning to her typing. The

secretary then waved for the Jacksons to follow, making the same 'click, clack' sound when her black heels made contact

with the floor. She held the door open for the two and both Percy and his mother politely thanked her. Inside was

another desk with only a computer and an odd piece of abstract art placed upon it. Sitting behind the desk in a silver

wheel chair and looking out the large window was a man with brown hair and a KFC beard. As soon as the door shut

behind Sally and Percy, he turned his attention to mother and son, smiling warmly. "Percy! Welcome back, please do

sit." Percy nodded in reply and sat himself down in one of the squishy green chairs in front of the desk. Over the next

two hours the three went over everything. Papers, contracts, Percy's potential salary, insurance, schooling, routines, and

eating schedules. Everything. Finally when Chiron had deemed the two knew everything they needed to now, he asked,

"Would you like a tour of the building?" Chiron wheeled himself towards the door, knocking over the small black sign

that read 'Producer' in shiny, gold letters on his desk. Setting the sign back up, Sally answered for the two. "Yes, that

would be nice," she said, smiling at the smiled warmly and led them down the hallway to the glass elevator, nodding

once at the lady outside his door who nodded curtly back. Then he opened the elevator, ushering Percy and Sally in and

pressing the small '44' button. The three whooshed down the floors in a matter of seconds and the doors opened again

into a hallway with a dozen black doors all with key card slots on the handle. "Now this way to the library" Chiron

instructed Sally and Percy as he headed for a door at the end of a hallway. Percy bent down and tied one his messed up

shoe laces when he heard the click of the door shutting and locking. Crap. He was alone in the hallway and he better

catch up before he got lost. That would be embarrassing. Percy pulled his new white pristine key card out of his pocket

and ran toward the door. His untied shoelace caught under his runners and Percy stumbled falling like a cut tree to the

ground. His key card rocketed up from his hand and flew through the air arching gracefully before plunging right into the

vent. "GAH!" Percy jumped at the vent and peered in. He could see it! Desperately he tried to pull the air vent off but it

wouldn't budge. Nervously he glanced around looking for tools and spotted a magazine on a table beside a water

dispenser and paper cups. Percy took a deep breath as a horrible idea came to him, he tried to order his thoughts. He

had to do this. Control. He was so focused that he didn't notice the elevator open and the secretaire from the main lobby

stepped out. She looked at Percy curiously "what are you doing?" she asked. Percy jumped like a wasp had stung him

and a slight splish was heard. Percy looked at her with wide eyes twirling with fear. "Did you see?" he asked. The

secretaire raised an eyebrow "See what?" she inquired. Percy mumbled a few thank goodness's "Nothing never mind! I

uh just was uh getting my key card out of the vent." he held up his card displaying the white square. The secretaire

chuckled "Very well then."

.oCOCo.

Percy was still beet red from him racing around the corner and practically jumping into Chiron lap when he had refound

his Mom and Boss. The moment had taken its affect on everyone note the silence as they rode the glass elevator to the

56th floor. The scene of floor 56 slid in from above making Sally gasp at the sight before them. The doors opened giving

them a better view. It was a tropical paradise. A sparkling wave pool filled the room's centre that had real sand on the

bottom and Tiki grass hut bars laid to the side while an intense hot light beamed down upon various tropical plants. It

was large beyond belief, possibly taking over the entire 56th floor. People in swim trunks and bikinis swam and tanned

under the artificial lights (some hanging out near the windows). Others walked around chatting or sipping Cokes and

lemonade from small paper cups. The area was framed perfectly by floor-to-ceiling windows that allowed guests an

amazing panoramic view of the city. "This is the hangout," Chiron said, smiling at Percy's awed reaction, "where all can

relieve stress when not on camera. Great place, huh?" "Agreed," was Percy's quick reply. Mr. Brunner smiled and

wheeled over to one of the Tiki bars, gesturing to a girl who was swirling a glass of water and ice cubes. "Percy this will

be one of your co-workers" Percy gaped at the girl, admiring the long ringlets of liquid gold flowing down her back, the

slight tan, and the slightly muscular figure she had. When she looked up and made eye contact with Percy, he

discovered her eyes were the same grey colour that one would find in a storm at sea. She was beautiful, sure, but that

wasn't what made Percy stop. Nor was it because she looked intimidating. It was because he knew her.

Could you review please?

To reviewer Guest: Yes I am going to finish 'I am the lightning thief.'


	3. Chapter 2

Ok this chapter was brilliantly written by StrawberryofLife and edited by me Average Canadian. Hope you enjoy and maybe possible leave a review if you like the way this is starting.

Chapter 2

"Ann…Annabeth?" Percy asked cautiously. "No," was the girl's shocked reply, "Is it…? Can it be…? Percy?"

"You two know each other?" Mr. Brunner asked, oblivious to the cold atmosphere between the two, "What a coincidence! My two leads! This

will definitely save introduction time. Now… Annabeth. Are your parents here? I need to go over contracts and such."

"I'm sorry," Annabeth said, still staring at Percy, her mouth slightly agape, "but my father left half an hour ago. I'll ask him to come in

tomorrow. What time works for you?"

"Too bad," Mr. Brunner said, contemplating, "I'll take a look at my schedule book and ring you up. Sally, would you mind accompanying me

to my study? I have a few last-minute things I want you to sign."

"Of course," Sally said, beaming. Mr. Brunner started wheeling his way back towards the elevator. Sally followed him, pausing at the last

minute to turn around and say, "Meet me in the car, Percy. I'll be down in a little bit." Then the elevator doors closed, leaving Percy and

Annabeth alone in a bubble of quiet suspense. "Well, this is awkward," Percy said, not really meeting Annabeth's gaze. Annabeth huffed.

"Yeah. Well, I'm heading down. My dad's here to pick me up. See you on set," Annabeth said, walking stiffly towards the elevator and

pressing the screen whispering, "Annabeth Chase checking out". The elevator opened with a ding and Percy's last view of her before the

elevator shot down was Annabeth's eyes, full of tears. Percy brushed the image away, instead focusing his mind on the large beach-type

"hangout" in front of him. He walked towards one of the Tiki bars and ordered a bottle of Coke to take his mind off everything. The man

grumbled a bit, finally handing Percy a bottle. No charge. He walked off and sat on one of the beach chairs, admiring the wave pool and

trying to resist the urge to do anything to it. Percy quickly finished the Coke, dropping the empty bottle into a neon green Recycling bin and

walking towards the glass elevator. Copying Annabeth, he tapped the screen and said, "Percy Jackson checking out". He waited a few more

minutes until the elevator arrived with another soft ding. When Percy stepped inside he realized that there was faint elevator music. Percy

hummed along to his favourite song wondering why there hadn't been any music earlier. The small screen that ticked down the numbers

finally arrived at 'M' for main and the elevator doors opened to reveal Annabeth and a blonde guy arguing fiercely. "NO!" Annabeth yelled,

looking at the blonde guy with rage in her eyes. The elevators started to close and Percy jumped out at the last second, watching as the

blonde dude pleaded with Annabeth. "Saturday. We don't have filming then. C'mon. What's the harm?" the guy asked. "You, Luke!"

Annabeth shouted, a tear rolling down her cheek, "I trusted you and…" Annabeth trailed off as she closed her eyes the tears falling a little

more freely. A touch of anger trickled into Percy's stomach. Who was this guy to get Annabeth so upset? Luke tried again "Annabeth pl-"

Suddenly a glass of water that had been sitting on the secretary's desk only moments before dropped to the ground, shattering and making

both Annabeth and Luke jump. Percy cursed to himself. He couldn't have lost control again. But it was just…Annabeth. Making him miss her.

Making him emotional. And yet at the same time making him wish he hadn't just seen her so disappointed with him in the hangout lounge.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked, turning towards him as she just discovered his presence. Percy shrugged. "Who's he?" Luke asked. "Percy,"

Annabeth said, rolling her eyes a little. "What's he doing here?" Luke asked, frowning. "He's an actor."

"Who does he play?"

"Why does that matter?" Percy cut in. "I was just wondering," Luke said casually, but his eyes were narrowed and his posture was tense.

Percy knew it wasn't just a friendly question. But his arrogance over rid his cautiousness. "Matthew Parks," Percy said smugly. Luke's eyes

widened and flickered back and forth between him and Annabeth. "Okay," Luke said, turning away from Percy, "Saturday?" Annabeth

looked at Luke in disgust another tear leaking from her eyes. "No," she said simply obviously wanting to get away from him. "She can't,"

Percy suddenly interjected. "And why is that?" Luke asked, turning to face Percy again. "She's going to the mall. With me." Annabeth shot

him a grateful look while she rubbed the last of the tears off her cheek.

-oCOCo-

It was Friday. The first day of filming. A nervous sort of excitement filled the building as actors, actresses, Makeup artists, hair stylist,

costume designers and camera men started filing in, over watched by Chiron who sat in his wheelchair on the sixtieth floor with the camera

view screens open on his computer. Miss Vacca, his personal secretary, stepped into the room.

"Hello, Mr. Brunner!" she said brightly. "Hello, Miss Vacca." Mr. Brunner said, smiling his crinkly, old smile. "They are ready for you on the

30th Floor," she said, holding the door open for him and he wheeled out. The elevator opened and Mr. Brunner wheeled in, tapping the

silver thirty button. He soon arrived on the thirtieth floor, greeted by smiles and even a few claps from the actors, actresses, and crew.

"Hello," he said calmly, looking at the bright, excited faces around him, "are we ready to begin?" The director he had hired, John Smith,

over in the corner replied with a soft, "Yes." There were cheers from all. "I will keep out of the way," Mr. Brunner said, smiling easily, "as I

am sure I'll be more of a distraction then a help. Please go to Mr. Smith" he gestured to Mr. Smith and all heads immediately turned in that

direction "and he will tell you where you need to go first. I assume you've all read your files?" Everyone nodded. "Alright. If you have any

extra questions about contracts and such, I am right here. When you are not appearing in a scene, please come to me. I have the filming

schedule and will be able to tell you if you should stay here, go to the hang-out, go to your room, or if you can go home. Alright, everyone.

Let the filming begin!"

There was an outbreak of cheers and a mad dash towards Mr. Smith, who looked a bit frazzled with all of the people charging towards him.

"Line up!" he was frantically yelling. Mr. Brunner chuckled to himself. This was going to be a good day.

-oCOCo-

Luke was moping around in the back of the line hoping and praying that Annabeth wasn't going to be free tomorrow to go on her little mall

escapade with Percy. Percy. Even the name sounded cliché. The line moved up five inches and Luke moved with it. This was going to be a

long day.

-oCOCo-

"Name?" Mr. Smith asked, looking overtop his spectacles at Annabeth. "Annabeth Chase," Annabeth said. "Good! One of our leads!"

Annabeth smiled, but the constant reminders that she was more important than everyone else because of her role made her feel

uncomfortable rather than special. "I need you to head to the costume department first. Take the stairs, it's only one floor down. Then

please go to the hair and finally the make-up department. Hair is on the 28th and make-up is on the 27th. Good luck and see you on set

soon!" He waved Annabeth away with a smile and a rather hard shove in the direction of the stairs. Annabeth stumbled forward, dodging

the people crowding towards the elevator, only about ten or so people making their way to the stairs. Annabeth ran down the flight of stairs

with a graceful ease that one doesn't expect from a human, but rather a deer or some other elegant, wild creature. When she reached the

costume department she found it abuzz with activity. There were a row of curtained rooms along one wall and a few, distressed-looking

costume designers running through the racks in search of costumes. There was a twenty-person line that led to a small, golden podium

where a lady wearing a messy bun with pencils tucked in it sat, licking her thumb to turn pages of the small book that lay in front of her.

The line moved quickly and soon Annabeth found herself at the front of it, the lady's deep, sapphire-blue eyes, staring into Annabeth's own

cloudy grey ones. "Role?" the lady asked, licking her thumb in preparation to thumb through the pages. "Brook Mindow," Annabeth said,

cringing slightly and waiting for the inevitable "you're a lead?" type of reaction. "Brook…" the lady said, flipping pages, "Ok." She turned

around and yelled, "COSTUME NUMBER 32!" Then she turned back to Annabeth. Less than a minute later, a young, tired looking man with

slicked back black hair arrived next to the podium holding a small hanger. The lady gave Annabeth the hanger and directed her to the

eighth dressing room. Annabeth followed her directions to a red-curtained room with a small, wall-length mirror and a little hook intended

to place the hanger upon. Annabeth hung her outfit and took a few minutes to inspect it. It was simple enough. A cute white t-shirt and

jean shorts (that were rather too short for Annabeth's taste) hung on the hanger. With it were a pair of cute, white flip-flops and navy-blue

tinted sunglasses. There was a small silver chain with sparkly pendants on it, an anchor, a glittering letter B, and a small heart. Annabeth

fastened it around her neck and inspected herself in the mirror. It was a beautiful necklace, one that would go well with the outfit, Annabeth

was sure. She threw on the shorts and t-shirt, replaced her blue tennis shoes for the dainty flip flops, and slung the black-and-white striped

tote bag over her shoulder. She gathered up her old clothes and deposited them with a different lady at a desk on her way to the stairs.

She took the stairs two at a time, arriving at the styling department. Bright bulbs framed large mirrors and girls and boys sat in comfy

looking red spinning chairs while stylists chatted eagerly with their clients and arranged their hair into complicated styles. Annabeth made

her way over to another golden podium, this time attended by a man, and there was only one person in line in front of her. She stared at

the back of his head and with a start realized that… he turned around.

"Annabeth?" he asked. She gulped. "Yeah, Percy?" Percy shuffled his feet nervously "Sorry that I uh intervened with your conversation with

that blonde guy and you last time we uh met. I just thought that, you know, needed a good excuse. You don't actually have to go to the

Mall with me on uh Saturday" Annabeth sighed. Luke definitely would show up at her house come Saturday. "Actually Percy, lets go. What

the heck we are going to be colleagues so we might as well hangout"


End file.
